Suicide
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Vous pensiez tous savoir sur les raisons du suicide de Mary Alice, n'en soyez pas si sûr ...


**Ma Première Fanfic sur Despate Housewives. **

**Homophobes s'abstenir ! Il sera question d'une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes.**

**Bonne Lecture =)**

_

* * *

_

_Bonjour à tous, je suis Mary Alice Young. Je suppose que vous pensez savoir pourquoi je me suis suicidée. C'est vrai que le fait que ma voisine ai découvert notre secret y a été pour beaucoup. Mais ce jour là en plus de la lettre de Mme Huber, j'ai eu droit à une visite surprise. C'était environ deux heures après l'ouverture de la fameuse lettre que mes voisines trouveront. J'entendit un taxi s'arrêter devant de chez moi, lorsque j'ouvrit la porte je marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je n'avais pas vu cette femme depuis près de 10 ans. Elle était toute de noir vêtu, elle semblait à la fois en colère, triste et résignée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, heureusement elle le fit pour moi._

_« Elle voulait que je vous donne ceci. »_

_Je pris l'enveloppe que me tendit la vieille femme, cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps et parti dans son taxi qui l'éloigna de moi._

_Je ferma la porte puis j'ouvrit l'enveloppe où j'y trouva une lettre._

_**Ma chère Mary-Alice,**_

_**Si tu lit cette lettre cela voudra dire une chose ; je suis morte. Etant donné que nous sommes parties vivre loin je me doute que l'annonce de ma mort ne t'a été communiqué et que par conséquent tu l'a appris par le biais de cette lettre qui t'aurai normalement été donné par ma mère. Si tu savais comme j'aurai voulu que tous se passe autrement. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit le jour de mon départ qu'on se reverrai ? Je le croit toujours, seulement se sera dans une autre vie.**_

_**Sache qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que j'ai pensé à toi. **_

_**J**__**e t'aime, pour toujours.**_

_**Jessica.**_

_J'ai tellement relu cette lettre que je fini par la connaître par cœur. Je partit voir sur l'ordinateur de la famille si c'était vrai, si c'était possible que Jessica soit morte. En effet je trouva qu'elle avait été tué dans un accident de la route, dont elle n'était même pas responsable. Oui, la mort de Jessica a finit de m'anéantir. Lorsque vint le moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à elle, j'allait enfin la retrouver après toutes ces années. Vous vous demandez sûrement mais qui est cette Jessica ? Laissez moi vous expliquer, c'était il y a près de dans 10 à Wisteria Lane …_

Mary Alice regarda par la fenêtre, dans leur quartier des nouveaux habitants venaient d'emménager. Personne en savait à quoi ils ressemblaient, Mary Alice venait de finir ses cookies et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'entrer en jeu de se présenter à ces nouveaux voisins. Elle marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle toqua doucement. Quelques instants plus tard on ouvrit la porte. C'est une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu plus peu être pensa Mary Alice. Elle était brune et avait deux superbes yeux chocolats, la beauté de son interlocutrice lui coupa le souffle. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu la nouvelle arrivante regarda intensément Mary Alice et ses yeux furent presque noirs.

« Wahou, c'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui pourtant !! »

La brune regarda Mary Alice de haut en bas sans se cacher, ce qui gêna quelque peu cette dernière, mais le fait de se sentir apprécier physiquement ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde. Après quelques instants de silence, Mary Alice se repris.

« Bonjour, je suis Mary Alice votre voisine. Je venais vous souhaiter la bienvenue et je vous ait fait des cookies. »

Le regard de la brune se posa sur le panier contenant les cookies et son regard s'illumina, à la vue de la joie de la jeune femme en face d'elle Mary Alice sentit une douce chaleur se propager en elle …

« C'est super gentil ! Je m'appelle Jessica, je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je vous en pris, rentrez je vais vous présenter à ma mère. »

Mary Alice suivit sa nouvelle voisine qui cria à sa mère de venir, la mère de Jessica arriva peu après.

« Maman, je te présente Mary Alice, c'est une voisine. Elle vient de nous faire des cookies pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. » La mère de Jessica remercia chaleureusement.

Lorsque Mary Alice tendit le panier à Jessica pour qu'elle le prenne et leurs mains rentrèrent en contact, à se moment elle sentit un agréable frisson la parcourir.

« Tiens maman, tu veux bien les amener dans la cuisine. »

Mary Alice regarda la vieille femme partir dans la cuisine avec ses cookies avant que la voix de Jessica ne la ramène à la réalité.

« Elle est malade.

- Pardon ?

- Ma mère, elle est malade, elle a des problèmes cardiaque entre autres, elle ne doit pas trop faire d'activé physique mais elle a été habitué à faire tout dans la maison. C'est très dur de la tenir ! Je suis sure qu'elle est encore en train de ranger alors que je lui ai dit une centaine de fois que j'allait le faire ! »S'exclama Jessica en riant.

Mary Alice sourit à Jessica, comprenant ainsi pourquoi une femme de son âge vivait encore avec sa mère. Et trouva cela très admirable.

« Bon ! Je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, merci beaucoup de votre visite. » Jessica la raccompagna jusqu'à à la porte. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'habite la maison, là bas. N'hésitez pas.

- Je n'y manquerait pas. » Répondit la brune avec une voix et des yeux tellement sexy que Mary Alice ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Jessica était le même qu'elle avait eu en l'apercevant pour la première fois et Mary Alice décida qu'elle adorait ce sourire. Alors qu'elle traversait la rue pour rentrer chez elle, la mère de famille savait très bien que la jeune femme au pas de sa porte était en train de la regarder, par conséquent son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Le lendemain alors que Mary Alice était en train de finir de faire la vaisselle quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La ménagère s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, après cela elle partit ouvrit la porte où elle eu la joyeuse surprise de trouver Jessica. Cette dernière la salua puis lui tendit le panier vide qu'elle lui avait remit la veille avec des cookies à l'intérieur.

« Merci beaucoup, ils étaient très bon.

- Je suis ravie qu'ils vous aient plu.

- Ho, j'ai pas pu en manger personnellement, ma mère à tous finit avant que je comprenne ce qu'il ce passe. S'exclama joyeuse la belle brune.

- Ho. Je suis désolé …

- Non mais c'est pas grave, grâce à cela elle ne s'est pas fatiguée à tous ranger.

- Ravie de vous avoir rendu service alors. Lui sourit gentiment Mary Alice.

- En parlant de service j'en ai un à vous demander en fait. Nous sommes nouvelles ici et j'aimerai que ma mère s'y sente bien, alors je me demandait si vous ne connaissiez pas des voisines qui aurait à peu près son âge. Pour qu'elles passent leur temps discuter et à être nostalgique du « bon vieux temps ».

- Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème je peux tous a faire ça. Vous n'avez qu'a venir vous et votre mère mardi dans l'après midi pour boire un thé. J'inviterai quelques voisines, elles sont assez curieuse de faire connaissance avec les « nouveaux ».

- Merci beaucoup Mary Alice !! A demain alors. »

Après une dernière salutation Jessica fit demi tour, cette fois ci les rôles furent inversés puisque ce fut Mary Alice qui suivit des yeux sa nouvelle voisine jusqu'à chez elle.

Le mardi suivant Ida Greenberg et Karen McCluskey attendait dans le salon lorsque Mary Alice alla ouvrit à Jessica et sa mère Anna. Une fois les présentations faites le conversation s'engagea lentement mais sûrement, après une vingtaine de minutes des rires se faisait entendre.

« Non !! Ida, c'est pas vrai !! Je ne vous croit pas ! S'exclama Anna.

- Puisque je vous dit que oui, tenez venez chez moi que je vous montre ». Lui répondit la concernée.

Les trois vieilles femmes remercièrent chaleureusement Mary Alice puis elles partirent en direction de la maison de Ida qui était heureuse de montrer à sa nouvelle voisine sa superbe collection de chat en verre. Jessica regarda sa mère partir avec enthousiasme avec ces amies avant de se retourner vers la maîtresse de maison.

« Ca a l'air de marcher entre elles, merci beaucoup !

- Je t'en prit. Répondit sa voisine, le tutoiement s'étant installé pendant la précédente conversation.

- Peu être que si elles s'entendent bien et qu'elles passent du temps ensemble je pourrais trouver un travail !!

- Tu sais, si tu cherches un travail il y une pâtisserie près de l'école de Zack ils cherchent une vendeuse.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jessica. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir ? »

La voiture de Mary Alice se gara devant la pâtisserie, le panneau qui annonçait le besoin d'une serveuse y était toujours. Les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Après les présentations faites par Mary Alice, Jessica lui expliqua qu'elle était intéressée pour travailler avec lui.

« Mon Dieu ! Ce serai super, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Mon ancienne caissière est parti sans dire quoique soit. J'ai était pris au dépourvu, ça me rendrait vraiment service. Vous pensez que vous pourriez commencer demain ?

- Wahou ! Demain ? Heu … C'est que …

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est peu être trop rapide mais …

- Non non, demain je pense que c'est bon. Je peux prendre votre numéro ? Je vous rappellerez dans la soirée. »

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes sorties de la boutique, Jessica sauta dans les bras de Mary Alice.

« Mon Dieu je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie, mais tu es une envoyée du Seigneur. Merci pour tout Mary Alice ! Vraiment merci. »

Mary Alice qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte et profita de sentir le corps de la futur vendeuse contre elle.

Le lendemain Mary Alice accompagna son fils à l'école puis elle décida de passer voir sa nouvelle voisine travailler. Lorsqu'elle arriva un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aussi était en train d'acheter un beignet.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici non ?

- Heu … oui c'est mon premier jour.

- Je m'en doutait, une femme comme vous on la repère. »

Jessica sourit devant la tentative de drague du jeune homme, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer au plus haut point Mary Alice. Une fois qu'il eu payer le jeune homme lança un clin d'œil à la brune.

« Je repasserais vite, à demain … »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au badge de Jessica qui se trouvait près de sa poitrine et Mary Alice trouva que ces yeux restèrent trop longtemps dans le décolleté de Jessica.

« … Jessica. »

La belle vendeuse de contenta d'un sourire commercial à l'adresse du jeune dragueur.

« Oui. A demain. »

Il passa près de Mary Alice en sortant et si elle aurait pu le tuer avec ses yeux, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Jessica aperçu sa voisine et lui franchement.

« Mary Alice !! Viens, je t'en pris. Tu veux quelque de spécial ?

- Non non, merci. J'était juste venu te voir.

- Tous se passe bien, merci beaucoup.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- A quatre heure.

- Dès que tu peux tu passeras à la maison. Je veux tous savoir de ta première journée de travail !

- Bien sur ! Tu as eu petit avant goût avec le mec d'avant toi.» Lui répondit Jessica en souriant, ne se doutant pas que cette remarqua fit naître de la jalouse en son amie.

Mary Alice était chez elle en train de faire des cookies, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et quelqu'un la tira jusqu'à elle. Rien qu'a la douceur des mains elle su que c'était Jessica, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait une telle marque d'affection avec elle, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elles restèrent de longtemps minutes Mary Alice contre Jessica qui avait sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci pour tout Mary Alice. »

La mère de famille posa ses mains sur celles de Jessica qui se trouvait sur son ventre.

« Ca sent drôlement bon ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Demanda la brune, interrompant ainsi leur étreinte.

- Des cookies, tu m'as dit que tu ne les avait pas encore goutter.

- Hoo ! Mais il fallait pas, tu as déjà fait tellement de choses pour moi. »

Mary Alice regarda intensément son amie.

« Ca me fait plaisir. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis se sourirent, puis elles s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine et Jessica pu enfin goutter les cookies de son amie, cookies qu'elle trouva délicieux. Elle raconta sa journée à la mère de famille, ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

En effet pendant près de deux mois Mary Alice et Jessica se retrouvait tous les jours après la journée de travail de la brune pour parler de tous et de rien. Une étrange complicité s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Tous le monde s'en était rendu compte mais personne ne savait ce qu'elles ressentaient en réalité l'une pour l'autre, mais elles le savaient, il y avait ces regards lourd de sens, ces contacts toujours présents …

Elles aimaient cette situation mais un jour ça alla plus loin …

Jessica rentrait de son travail et était allée chez Mary Alice, elle la trouva de dos en train de nettoyer sa planche de travail, et là, personne ne sut pourquoi mais la brune décida de faire quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie et celle de Mary Alice à tous jamais. Jessica posa ses mains autour de la taille de Mary Alice comme il lui était arrivé de faire des centaines de fois, elle fit pivoter la ménagère et une fois qu'elle lui fit face et s'approcha d'elle la plaqua gentiment contre la table et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser candide au début, elle avait peur de choquer son amie, qui pour elle était bien plus. Cette dernière fut prise de cours, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Jessica contre ces lèvres elle se repris, elle la laissa passer le barrage de ses lèvres mais posa aussi ses mains derrière le cou de Jessica afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elles sentaient toutes les deux perdent petit à petit leur lucidité, elles oublièrent où elles étaient, tous ce qu'ils leur importaient c'était la personne qu'elles étaient en train d'embrasser. Elles échangèrent de nombreux baisers tous plus langoureux les uns que les autres, au bout de plusieurs minutes Mary Alice passa sa main sous le T-Shirt de Jessica, puis lentement mais sûrement elle lui retira. Les deux amantes se regardèrent et détectèrent le même désir, mais aussi le même amour dans le regard de l'autre.

Soudain une voix interrompu leur échange.

« Chérie ! Je suis rentré ! » S'écria Paul Young.

Tous alla si vite pour Mary Alice qu'elle eu du mal à comprendre, en un temps record Jessica pris son T-Shirt qui était à terre et se cacha derrière la table de travail de la cuisine et la seconde d'après Paul rentrait dans la cuisine. La vue de son mari lui remit les idées en place, elle venait d'embrasser Jessica ! Et elle avait adoré ça. Un superbe sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, Paul crut qu'il lui était destiné, il s'approcha donc de sa femme et l'embrassa. Sa femme ne pu s'empêcher de comparer ce baiser à ceux de Jessica, et ceux de cette dernière était infiniment meilleur que ceux de son mari.

« Tu es déjà rentré ?

- Oui, tu sais ce matin j'ai commencé plus tôt donc ils m'ont laisser sortit plus tôt. S'exclama joyeusement Paul, tendit que Mary Alice se dit qu'ils auraient pu choisir un autre jour. Bon je vais me doucher. »

Une fois Paul partie de la cuisine, Jessica sortit de sa cachette, elle avait remit son T-Shirt ce que Mary Alice trouva fort dommage. Elles se regardèrent gênés avant que la plus jeune ne se décide à parler.

« Je vais te laisser.

- Non ! Attend il faut qu'on en parle. Mais pas ici, je suis chez toi quand quelques minutes ok ? »

La brune affirma de la tête mais Mary Alice voyait qu'elle n'était pas bien et qu'elle avait peur de la suite des évènements. Prise d'un élan soudain pour la rassurer la mère de famille s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa à nouveau . Et comme la fois précédente une fois leurs lèvres en contact elles oublièrent la réalité qui les entourait. Ce fut le bruit de la salle de bain qui se fermait qui les réveilla. Jessica s'éclipsa en un rien de temps, Mary Alice monta les escaliers de sa maison et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain où son mari se lavait.

« Paul ! Je me disait que tu pourrais aller chercher Zack aujourd'hui, ça lui ferait plaisir que ce soit toi pour une fois. En plus il faut que je parle à Jessica.

- C'est une très bonne idée chérie ! On fait comme ça alors. » Lui répondit son époux.

Mary Alice traversa la rue en un temps record, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire avec Jessica se n'était pas bien, elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en vouloir de mentir à son mari, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait être Jessica elle le voulait par dessus tout. Lorsqu'elle entra chez Jessica elle eu tout juste de temps de fermer la porte qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre cette dernière avec les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Jessica elle perdit la notion du temps, du lieu. Elle n'avait pour seul repère la bouche de Jessica, les mains de Jessica, le corps de Jessica … Juste Jessica. A un moment elle sentit qu'elle l'allonger sur un lit, elle ne sut comment elles y étaient parvenu et combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitter sa maison. Mais en réalité elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du contact entre leurs corps nus, elle ne savait pas comment elles en étaient arrivé là, elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui avait déshabillé Jessica, si elle l'avait fait toute seule, idem pour elle même. Elle se souvient par contre très bien la sensation de se sentir en Jessica, elle se souvint l'avoir entendu gémir contre son oreille, elle se souvint aussi de l'orgasme qui l'avait frappé lorsque la brune était en elle …

Près de deux heures plus tard les deux femmes étaient encore l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

« Mary Alice, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Le ton sérieux qu'avait utilisé Jessica lui fit peur, était –elle en train de regretter ce qui venait de passer ?

« Je t'écoute.»

Elle vit son amante hésiter quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« Je t'aime. »

Lorsque Mary Alice entendit ces mots elle sentit des millions de papillons dans son ventre, elle se sentit mieux que jamais.

« Je t'aime moi aussi Jessica ! » Lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser les larmes aux yeux.

Leur relation dura près de cinq mois, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Parfois cela s'était joué à très peu de chose mais elles avaient toujours réussis à le cacher, mais ce ne fut pas éternel.

Un jour alors que Mary Alice était chez Jessica, la mère de cette dernière entra plus tôt que prévu et trouva sa voisine en train d'embrasser sa fille. Sous l'effet de la stupeur elle laissa tombé les assiettes qu'elle tenait dans les mains, faisant ainsi comprendre au couple qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Pendant quelques secondes les trois femmes se regardèrent avant que Mary Alice ne décide de parler.

« Madame Wood, ce n'est pas …

- Dehors !

- Mais .. Tenta la ménagère.

- J'ai dit DEHORS !!! »

Après un dernier regard pour Jessica Mary Alice sortie de la maison de sa bien aimé en comprenant que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Elle attendit chez elle pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte. Elle ouvrit à Jessica qui avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et cette vision lui fit horriblement du mal, la brune se jeta dans ses bras avant de recommencer à pleurer. Mary Alice la serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait pour la consoler avant que Jessica ne lâche ces mots qui allait presque détruire sa vie.

« Je m'en vais. »

Mary Alice s'écarta brusquement de sa voisine.

« Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé c'est la seule solution, ma mère m'a menacer de relever à tous le monde pour nous. Personnellement je m'en contre fiche mais toi, tu as une famille, un mari, un fils ! Non je ne peux pas te faire ça !

- Mais, non . Jessica, tu peux pas. Je t'aime. Ma vie sans toi c'est plus une vie.

- C'est pas vrai, tu as un fils et je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais on se reverra je te le promet. »

C'était au tour de Mary Alice de pleurer, Jessica de précipita de l'embrasser une ultime fois. Ce fut un baiser long et amoureux.

« On se reverra, je te le promet »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Mary Alice de la bouche de Jessica, elle entendit la porte se fermer et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle compris, à ce moment là qu'elle craqua. Elle s'effondra à terre et n'eu pas la force de regarder par la fenêtre le taxi emmener loin la femme de sa vie. La seule personne en dehors de son fils qu'elle ai jamais vraiment aimé.

Trois mois plus tard Derdre venait réclamer son fils, et fut assassiné par Mary Alice, et un an jour pour jour après le départ de Jessica une certaine Susan Meyer vint emménager dans son ancienne maison. Mary Alice se lia d'amité avec elle, et aussi avec Bree, Lynette et Gabrielle. Mais rien ne fut comme avant, jamais elle ne retrouva la paix et la sérénité qu'elle avait au contact de Jessica.

_C'est pourquoi à l'annonce de sa mort, j'ai décidé qu'il était impossible pour moi de continuer à vivre. La culpabilité de la mort de Derdre était un fardeau très lourd à porter, avec Paul on en parlait jamais. La seule chose qui me permettait d'avancer de jour en jour c'était de savoir que je pourrais revoir Jessica, qu'elle serait auprès de moi. Je me souvient très bien les derniers instants de ma vie, lorsque la gâchette céda sous mon doigt, la seconde d'après j'était dans un immense halo blanc, je ne voyait rien et je n'entendait rien. Puis au bout de quelques seconde une personne se dessina dans cet étrange endroit, je la reconnu dessuite. C'était Jessica, je couru vers elle tant ma joie était immense. Dès que nous nous firent face nous nous embrassâmes pendant de longues minutes et je me rendit compte avec joie que je n'avais plus besoin d'oxygène. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me regarda avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. _

_« Je devrai être en colère après ton geste, mais j'en suis incapable ! » Me dit-elle avec son sourire que j'aimais tant. _

_Je lui sourit avant de la serrer très fort dans mes bras, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais je sais que je lui promit qu'ici, dans ce nouveau monde où nous étions je resterai avec elle, pour toujours. Peu m'importait ce qu'allait en dire les autres quand ils nous rejoindrons, je l'avais perdu une fois jamais je ne la laisserais repartir …_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
